Sibling rivalry 2
by supastar45
Summary: The sequel to sibling rivalry! New troubles, new solutions, new embarrassment! Let's see how I harass the twins this time! Mobiumshipping
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK the sequel to sibling rivalry. Like the last one there is something that will be revealed on the last chapter but it's different from the last one. So take some guesses and if you get it right the last chapter is dedicated to you. Good luck! BTW last chapter of the help is up!

**They are all 24 years old now in this story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

Yugi got up and looked to his left and right, smiling at seeing the two twins on either side of him. It had been five years since that day in school with the "wedding" and Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had been dating ever since that day. They had even moved into their own apartment together two years ago. Yugi tried to climb from under the twins' arms but it didn't work as they rolled on top of him, still sleeping. Yugi sighed in frustration but then he got an idea. He yelled as if he were in another room. 'Boys, baseball is on! It's the Red Sox versus the Yankees, the game is about to start!' Both boys' eyes popped open and they ran to the living room, pushing, shoving and yelling the whole way there. They went and found a TV that wasn't even on and when they did turn it on, no sports game was on. Yugi came in and leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. 'Oops, maybe it wasn't on. My bad.' Yugi went and kissed both twins' cheeks. They were both pouting about not being able to see baseball. Yami loved the Yankees and Atemu loved the Red Sox, another competition between the two brothers. Yugi walked off to take a shower while Atemu and Yami sulked off to their room. Suddenly Yami stopped and turned to Atemu. 'Just so you know, the Yankees would have won if there was a game on.' Atemu glared at his brother. 'That's funny, because they lost last night!' And just as they came, the twins went back to their room pushing, shoving and yelling.

Xxx

Later that same day, Yugi sat at the breakfast table, eating his food when Yami and Atemu came downstairs. Yugi finished his breakfast and kissed both boys on the cheeks. 'Bye boys I'm off to work!' Yami and Atemu said goodbye and then sat at the table and continued to eat their own breakfast. While they were eating, Atemu noticed that Yami looked a little nervous. 'You ok Yami? What's wrong you look nervous?' Yami looked up at his brother. 'Atemu… I was thinking… Well I… I want to ask to Yugi marry us!' Atemu looked up in surprise at his brother. 'Well Yami I was thinking of asking Yugi to marry us too.' Yami sighed and smiled at his brother. 'Oh great! So you'll let me propose to Yugi! You're the best Atemu!' Atemu smiled at his brother and began to laugh. 'No, what I meant was you don't have to be nervous because I'm proposing to Yugi.' Yami's eyes narrowed. 'You mean, I'll propose.' Atemu's eyes narrowed. 'No I'll propose.' Yami suddenly stood up from his seat. 'No I will!' Atemu suddenly stood up from his seat. 'No I will!'

'You will what?' Both boys turned in shock as they saw Yugi at the door, staring at them curiously with his large, innocent, amethyst eyes. Both boys automatically realized just how unprepared for this they were. 'Well… we… ummmm… wanted… to… ummmm…' Suddenly the house phone rang. 'I'll get it.' Yugi went off to get the phone and Atemu glared at Yami. 'Look, just back off so I can do this!' Yami started to laugh. 'Please Atemu, you just had your chance and blew it!' Atemu rolled his eyes. 'You didn't exactly ask him either bro!' Yami started walking to the door where Yugi went in to answer the phone. 'Well I'll go ask him now!'

Atemu pulled Yami back by his shirt and ran in front of him. 'I'll do it for you!' Atemu would have gone through the door… if Yami hadn't tackled him first. Yami got up. 'I'll do it!' Atemu grabbed Yami's leg and pulled him down. Atemu got up. 'I'll do it!' Yami pulled Atemu down and the two boys kept fighting, both wanting to be the one to ask Yugi to marry them. Suddenly, Yugi came back into the room and stared down at the two boys wrestling, who hadn't even noticed him. He shook his head and took a sheet of paper and a pencil.

Xxx

An hour later, Yami and Atemu both got up, both bleeding, in pain, and still saying they would be the ones to propose to Yugi. The kitchen was a wreck. There were cabinet doors hanging off the hinges and food all over the floor. At some point in time the kitchen sink was turned on and there was now water all over the place and even a few knives in the walls. It looked like a warzone in there. Finally Atemu stopped. 'Wait. Whichever one of us gets to him first. Fair?' Yami stood up tired and nodded his head in agreement. 'Fair. Now where is Yugi?' Both boys went into the room that Yugi had been in only to find a note on the phone in Yugi's handwriting.

_Yami and Atemu,_

_I tried to say goodbye to you both before I left to go teach at the school but I couldn't. You two were busy arguing. When I walked into the kitchen you were wrestling on the floor repeating the words, 'I'll do it.' I have no idea what that means but I do know this: If I find one thing out of place in that kitchen, you're on the couch for a month for the both of you! I mean it boys! _

_Yugi_

In their minds Yami and Atemu were asking themselves if Yugi was serious. And their minds answered back yes. The boys looked at each other in fear and dropped the paper and ran to the kitchen to fix it before Yugi got home. They were in the kitchen, cleaning it, before the paper even hit the ground.

_Xxx_

When Yugi got home he walked into the kitchen to see it perfectly spotless and Yami and Atemu panting at the table, sitting in the chairs. 'Oh, you guys got my note then! I should threaten you with sleeping on the couch more often.' Yugi was about to leave when the doorbell rang and he went to answer the door, since the twins couldn't at the moment. Yami glared at Atemu. 'Well you seem tired so I'll be the one to ask Yugi to marry us.' Atemu laughed. 'Oh please if you try to get on one knee you'll fall over from exhaustion. But don't worry, I got it.' Before Yami and Atemu could start fighting again Yugi came back into the room and before either one of them could speak, Yugi did.

'My cousin is having a family reunion this Thursday and I want us to go.' Yami and Atemu started to pout and of course they both asked the question. 'Do we have to?' Yugi sighed. 'Yes, you have to!' Both boys began to complain about going to the reunion. Then Yugi got an idea. "Of course that will work, it always does!" Yugi put a very seductive grin on his face. 'Well what if I persuade you two to come with me to the reunion?' Both boys smirked. 'And how do you plan to do that?' Atemu asked, although he already knew the answer. Yugi turned around and motioned for the boys to follow him, and he left with a sway in his hips. Yami looked at Atemu. 'Proposing can wait a while.' Atemu nodded and both boys ran after Yugi.

AN: Sucky chapter I know. Sorry. I was writing blind because I wanted to save the idea I have for the next chapter. Anything you want to happen feel free to let me know. The surprise will be revealed last chapter. Take a guess at the surprise ending and the last chapter is dedicated to you but I won't tell you if your right until the final chapter so just waits, please. This time there are TWO things! Till next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK! It's time for the family reunion! Wish Yami and Atemu luck, believe me, they'll need it!

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Was Beast a bad movie? NO!

Yugi woke up and looked to his left and right, smiling at seeing the twins by his side. He tried to move from under them but each one took one of his arms and started treating them like teddy bears. 'You gotta be kidding me.' Yugi muttered and then yelled like he was in another room.

'Boys, football is on! It's the Eagles against the Cowboys!' Both boys were out the door, leaving behind only a trail of smoke. They both went to see a TV that wasn't even on and when they turned it on, there were no sports on it. They turned to see Yugi at the door. 'Oops, I guess it wasn't on. My bad.'

Yugi went over and kissed both of the pouting twins on their cheeks and then left to go take a shower. Yami and Atemu moped back to their room but on the way, Yami stopped and looked at Atemu. 'Just so you know, the Eagles would have won.'

Atemu glared at his brother and rolled his eyes. 'Ok Yami, you can believe that lie.' And they went back to their room, pushing, shoving, and screaming.

Xxx

Yugi came down the stairs while the twins were eating their breakfast. 'Hey boys, guess what day it is?' Yugi skipped inside the room and sat on the kitchen table. Yami looked up at him confused while Atemu continued to stuff his face with food.

'It's Thursday why what's so special about that?' Yugi rolled his eyes and got off of the table and crossed his arms. He walked around the table so that he was facing both of his boyfriends and glaring at them both.

'Remember what you promised me on Monday about Thursday?' They both looked up at him confused. They both remembered A LOT about Monday but a promise? Yugi sighed at the forgetfulness of the two boys. 'Maybe this will jog your memories.' He went over and kissed them both deeply and that brought it all back. They stared at each other scared.

'It's the family reunion today!' Yugi rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He knew the twins would forget their promise. They were a bit busy when they made the promise to him. Of all the things they remembered of that night, Yugi didn't really expect the promise to be one of them.

'Correct Atemu, it's the family reunion today. You both promised me that you would come and you will come to this reunion. Now go upstairs and get ready for the reunion now!' Atemu looked like he was about to protest but stopped when he felt Yami hit his arm. Atemu turned to see Yami smiling up at Yugi.

'Ok Aibou, you win. We'll go to the reunion. Right Atemu?' Atemu got the message and agreed and they both went upstairs. Atemu was confused. But the most confused was Yugi. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and got some breakfast for himself. He had a feeling he'd need it. It was going to be a LONG day.

Xxx

Upstairs Yami and Atemu were in their room. Atemu looked over at Yami with confusion. 'Ok bro, what gives? You hate Yugi's family just as much as I do, so why do you want to go to the reunion?' Yami smiled at his brother the wheels in his brain turning and perfecting the idea that was now forming in his brain.

'Don't you see Atemu? Asking Yugi to marry us! We can do it at the reunion!' Atemu smiled at the idea. Why not? What better place to propose since Yugi's family was soooo… yeah... They could propose after the festivities of the day and all the events were done!

Xxx

As soon as the three boys arrived the torture- I mean games began. As soon as they got out of their car, they were dragged over to the playing field. You see, while Yugi was nice and humble his family was not. They were rude, competitive, and most importantly they were ruthless. They'd do anything to win… anything!

So as the boys prepared for the first event of the reunion which would be a race they already knew their future inured pain and injury. Atemu looked up at his brother, suddenly regretting coming here. 'Why did we agree to Yugi that we would come here again?' Yami sighed because even with their plan, he was having second thoughts as well. Now that they thought about it, they also could've just proposed to Yugi at home.

'We were a bit busy when we made the deal. I don't think it was Yugi's **words** we were focused on at the time.' They both sighed at the memory of when they agreed to Yugi's deal, half in pleasure half in regret, and continued to prepare for the race.

Xxx

The people the twins would be racing for this event were Yugi's cousins John and Luke who both had blonde hair, green eyes, and cheating ways. They were both set up at the line with the twins ready to start, both smirking at Yami and Atemu. Before the twins could say anything, one of Yugi's aunts came out and shot the gun up into the air to signal the start. The twins ran!

And slid on the oil that was slicked all over their sides of the running path. Of course the rest of the family watching didn't notice the hard time the twins' hard time and of course Yugi just happened to not be there at the time to see it himself. The other relatives always made sure that Yugi was somewhere else while all of this happened. Have you ever been at a sports game and a spectator begins to throw things at the losing people? Those people were probably related to Yugi and they were doing this now. Anything they could get their hands on they threw. Glass, metal, pocket knives… Usually things that can cause serious damage to the person it is thrown at. So now the twins had to run down an oil slicked path while avoiding dangerous objects.

Of course John and Luke won the race because "coincidentally" there was no oil on their side of the path. They ran back on the grass beside the path and ran beside the twins. 'Better luck next time boys!' They gave the twins a pat on the back. And of course by that I mean they pushed the twins into the ground. The twins got up and glared at the backs of the two boys who were now running away. Then Atemu smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a dark black dog was chasing the two victors. Yami glared at his brother. 'Atemu!' Atemu looked back over at his brother and shrugged his shoulders, smirking at him. To Atemu's surprise Yami smirked back at him and then turned back to the victors who were now running from the dog.

'You have to make the dog bigger Atemu! Like this.' Yami snapped his fingers and a dog that was MUCH larger than Atemu's started to chase the two boys. Yami and Atemu stood there laughing. That was until an agitated Yugi pinched both their ears and dragged them along as the two boys repeated the word Ow.

'What have I told you two about using shadow magic against my family?' Yugi looked down at the running path and then glared at his boyfriends. 'And you slicked their running path!' Yugi dragged the two boys along in a very painful and harsh grip as the family stared and laughed at the three boys.

Xxx

It was later in the day and the family was all conversing in the living room when the twins decided, it was time. They took Yugi and everyone stared at the boys in the center of the room. 'Yami, Atemu, what are you two doing?' Both boys stared at Yugi.

'Yugi we want to ask you something important.' Yugi nodded his head at Yami's words and both boys spoke at the same time. 'Yugi, will you-' They WOULD have finished. If one of the football players didn't run in the house and tackle the two boys to the ground. Everyone gasped and stared at the site horrified. The football player looked around and then held up the ball with a grin. 'IT'S GOOD!'

Everyone broke out into cheers and left the house with the football player on all of their shoulders. Everyone went outside. Except a very in pain Yami and Atemu who were moaning in pain. They loved Yugi but they sure did hate his family!

AN: I've gotten some guesses on what the surprise is so far and I am her to say you are all wrong. Sorry people, keep guessing!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am finally forcing myself to continue writing this! I've had two ideas for at least forever but now I have the time and the will to force myself to actually put it on here! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Can you guys guess what the big secret is for the final chapter? The lemon in this is for **Goku and Chichi luverr** because of the T rating on up for adoption! Try not to bleed to death GCL I'm not sure how fast we can get you to a hospital this time!

Baseball

Yugi woke up and looked to his left and right to of course find his twin lovers. He tried to move from under them but it didn't work. Yugi didn't know WHAT the twins were dreaming about (although he had an idea) but they began to kiss up and down on either side of his neck. Yugi thought his boyfriends were asleep so he was a bit surprised to hear Atemu speak in his ear. 'Oh habibi, it's a holiday today. School is cancelled.' Atemu resumed his spot on Yugi's neck and Yami placed his lips to Yugi's other ear.

**(LEMON)**

'Since you don't have work today we're celebrating and we have a gift for you.' Atemu and then Yami passionately kissed Yugi's candy sweet lips. The lips began to travel down his lips to his neck and they paused just long enough to remove Yugi's shirt and their own clothes. Each boy took in a nipple as Yugi moaned and work was now the last thing on his mind. The first being the two mouths on his chest and the two hands rubbing him through his night pants.

When Yugi's nipples were hard the twins went down to his pants which were very tight by now. Atemu went back up to Yugi's neck while Yami grabbed the hem of Yugi's pants but did not pull them down. Yami looked up at Yugi. 'Oh Yugi. Do you want me to remove these for you?' Atemu began to kiss Yugi's lips instead of his neck. It didn't matter though because Yugi had already forgotten how to speak words. He gave a faint nod before continuing to kiss Atemu.

Yami smirked and played with the hem of Yugi's pants some more. 'Are you sure you want me to take them off Aibou?' Yugi nodded his head faster and Yami continued to play with the hem of Yugi's pants. Finally Yami had mercy and took Yugi's pants off of him.

But then Atemu decided to have some fun. He went to the tent in Yugi's boxers. Atemu looked up at Yugi with an innocent look and spoke with an innocent voice. 'Hey Yugi, can you feel this?' Atemu's voice and face may have been innocent, but when he put his mouth on the tent in Yugi's boxers, THAT was anything but innocent. Yami smirked as he watched Yugi cry out as his brother toyed with him. Yami felt his own pant become tight and Atemu did as well at the sound of Yugi's cries at their teasing him.

Finally they took off Yugi's boxers as well. Yami whispered something into Atemu's ear that Yugi couldn't hear and Atemu smirked up at Yugi. When he spoke Atemu sounded like a teacher rewarding a student. 'Yugi, since you have been so good so far, we decided to reward you. Ready?'

Yugi was about to reply when it turned instead into a scream of pleasure as two hot wet tongues went up and down his length. He arched up and squeezed his eyes shut tight. In all the times they had sex since that classroom wedding the twins had never done this to him! Yugi opened his eyes slightly and looked down just in time to see Atemu lick his slit while Yami continued to lick up and down Yugi's shaft. As the two boys continued they began to stroke Yugi's VERY sensitive sides. Finally the pleasure became too much for Yugi and he tried to warn the twins. 'Guys… gonna… AHHHHH!' The twins got the message in time and stuck their tongues out to catch the seed as it shot out. When they were finally done they each kissed Yugi and he tasted himself on them.

The two boys were about to get up saying 'Where did we put the lube?' But Yugi pulled them beck down to the bed and laid on top of them using more strength than even Yugi knew he himself had. He glared at them with eyes filled with need. He snarled at them.

'Fuck lube!' He took Yami's hand and began to suck on three of the fingers until they were slick with saliva. Yugi laid on his back and shot both boys a death glare. 'If the two of you don't fuck me in the next ten minutes, I won't have sex with either of you for the next five weeks!' Yami quickly inserted a finger into Yugi's tight hole. Soon after he added a second and third. Yami decided to tease Yugi for a bit.

'You know Yugi, I'm not sure I'm really up to sex today.' Yugi growled and roughly pushed Yami onto his back again. Yami and Atemu watched surprised and aroused as Yugi began to hump Yami's fingers, moaning when he brushed his prostate. Yugi soon got off of Yami's fingers and lined himself up with Yami's cock so he was facing away from Yami, pushing himself down.

Yami moaned loudly as Yugi continued to go down on him. Yugi winced at being taken dry but he tried not to show a lot of pain. The saliva on his walls from the fingers at least helped a bit. 'Damn Yugi… you're still as tight as the first time!' Yugi panted as he adjusted and Yami put his hands on his hips. Yugi rose up and quickly slammed back down. The two quickly set a fast rough pace, just how Yugi liked it. Yugi motioned for Atemu to come in front of him and Atemu smirked knowing what was coming next. The first time the three of them had sex, both boys wanted to be the first to take Yugi. But since Yugi was WAY too tight for double penetration (which should not be tried at home or anywhere else unless done with EXTREMEM caution) Yugi made them a deal. One would fuck him and the other would get oral. And that was what was happening now.

Atemu Yami and Yugi were all moaning now, very loudly. Yugi because of Yami's dick inside of him, Yami because of his dick being in Yugi, and Atemu because of Yugi deep throating him. Yugi's moans of course were also contributing to Atemu's moans and so when Yami began to pump Yugi's member in time with his thrusts, it wasn't long before Atemu came. Yugi lost it soon after that and the feeling of Yugi's walls constricting him made Yami follow soon after. Yugi smirked up at Atemu and decided it was time for him to have a little fun. 'Awwww, Atemu you're not hard anymore! But it's okay, I can fix that!'

Both brothers only had a second to wonder what that meant before Yugi jumped on top of Atemu and smashed their lips together. A knee came up to play with Atemu's member which was now also becoming harder and Yami was becoming harder himself just from watching the very erotic scene. Soon all three boys were as hard as rocks once again. Yugi backed away, smirking up at the two brothers. Atemu put Yugi on his hands and knees and now Yami was in front of the smaller boy. Atemu lined up with Yugi and thrust in as Yugi took in Yami as well.

Atemu hissed as he was inside Yugi. It was easier this time since Atemu was slick with Yugi's saliva and since Yugi had just been filled. 'Damn Yugi… how the hell do you stay so tight!' Yugi chuckled as Atemu began to move and so did Yugi's head. All three boys were once again moaning in pleasure and Atemu began to fist Yugi's member with one hand while needing and groping a butt cheek with the other hand. Yami was doing the same with the other cheek. Yugi glared at them both and decided to get some payback. Yugi's mouth left Yami's cock and instead went to suck on his balls. Yugi's hand reached back to fondle Atemu's sac as well. Yugi smirked up at the two boys who were now at him mercy. Finally Yami and Atemu came at the same time while yelling Yugi's name. Yugi came soon after with a shout of both boys' names.

The three boys fell in bed and snuggled together. Yami and Atemu would kiss Yugi ever now and then with a whispered I love you. Yugi snuggled up to his lovers and decided he could stay in bed for a little while longer. After all, today was a holiday.

**(END LEMON)**

**Xxx**

Later that day once the three boys had awoken the twins took Yugi to the car to go somewhere. He was dressed casually in shorts and a red tank top so he wondered where they could be going. He tried asking for what felt like the one billionth time that day. 'Where are we going? Can't you guys just tell me already?' Atemu turned and smiled at Yugi.

'Not yet habibi but soon.' Finally they stopped and Yami put his hands over Yugi's eyes before he walked him over to wherever they were going. (and people with the name of the chapter you should know where they are by now!) Finally Yami removed his hands and Yugi gasped in surprise before his face broke out into a wide grin. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and whispered into his ear. 'Your present little one. Do you like it?'

Yugi covered his mouth with his hands and he could only nod as his eyes filled slightly with tears and he turned around and hugged both boys while laughing and crying all at the same time. Joy was written all over his still innocent amethyst eyes. The twins led Yugi into the ball park. Atemu and Yami loved baseball and they weren't the only ones. It was common knowledge that Yugi loved the Phillies which is why the boys had brought Yugi to a Phillies game. Of course they forgot just one little detail about the game.

They soon heard a sound like a bunch of people yelling. But this was a ballpark so that was nothing new of course. But then it grew louder and it sounded like it was headed for them. Yugi was the first to turn and look and his eyes became wider as he began to run. As he ran past his boyfriends they could only hear him say one thing. 'Talk later! Run now!' (Gee wonder where I got that line from!) Both boys turned around to see a bunch of fans wanting the autograph of the king of games. Of course being the known boyfriends of the king of games, Atemu and Yami were wanted too. They both decided that Yugi had the right idea and began to RUN!

As the three boys ran they didn't think they would make it. More and more people joined the crowd of chasers wanting to meet the king of games and his boyfriends in the flesh and of course wanting autographs. They ran and ducked and hid but with no luck as the mob just continued to follow them. The people just kept coming and coming and there seemed to be no way to escape.

They ran and ran and ran and finally lost the fans. (thought I would hurt them didn't you!) The three got to their seats and began to watch the game, enjoying it thoroughly. But for Yugi, the day just got even better. In the middle of the sixth inning the announcer came on. 'Well everyone we have a surprise for you all tonight! The king of games and his two boyfriends are here tonight and two of them have something they want to say today to a special someone!' The camera turned to the three and everyone could see the surprise on Yugi's face on the big screen in center field.

Yami and Atemu looked down at Yugi and Yami spoke first. 'Yugi, we love you so much that no words could ever describe what we feel for you.' Atemu took over for his brother. 'We have been through so much together ever since we all met and that is why we need to say this.' Yami took a deep breath before he spoke the words that would seal the deal. 'Yugi. Will you-'Of course the game was still going on although not many were still paying attention. This would be about the time when a foul ball knocked out Yami. Atemu tried to finish what his brother started. 'What Yami was trying to say was, Yugi will-' A second foul ball took out Atemu as well! As the next ball was called out strike Yugi just stared at the player that had nocked out his boyfriends. Finally he found his voice as the next person came up and he was still on the big screen.

'Oh my gosh… I just can't believe this… YOU CALL THAT A STRIKE! THAT WAS WAY INSIDE GET SOME GLASSES!' Everyone booed the umps decision, the two unconscious boys on the floor already forgotten.

AN: FINALLY! I GOT THIS DONE! TAKE THAT PROCRASTIONATION! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I've had this idea for a while and now it is FINALLY written!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: For all of you who are waiting for me to update a story, chances are that I've already started the chapter and need to finish the freakin thing! But first, I need to update this because I finally got an idea I like and if I forget it, I'll hurt someone! And I can't update from jail they don't let me have my computer!

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Is lady gaga sane? -.- I REALLY shouldn't have to answer that one but no.

Yugi woke up and looked to his left and his right to see his twin lovers on either side of him. As much as he would love for today to start out like yesterday when there was a holiday, he had to go to work today for a meeting even though it was Saturday. He couldn't stay in bed today or else he would. Still, he wished he could stay home today and have fun with the twins. With a sigh he tried to sneak out from between the twins who had their arms around him.

The only thing was, when he tried to the arms tightened. Yugi looked up to see both twins looking at him with lecherous grins. Atemu spoke first of the two. 'Oh Yugi, It's the tenth. Do you know what that means?' Yugi had to think for only a second before he knew what it was. 'It's our anniversary today!' Yami smirked down at him. 'Exactly and that means no work today.'

'Wait I can't just forget about work!' Both boys smirked and Yami spoke once again. 'Oh don't worry. You'll have forgotten all about work by the time we're done with you.' And both boys were sucking on Yugi's neck. Yugi had wished that he could stay home and have fun with the twins. His last thought was that he got his wish.

Xxx

Yugi was asleep while Yami and Atemu were worn out but they were sitting in the kitchen. Yami sighed. 'If only every morning could start like that.' Atemu silently agreed with his brother when a thought came to him. 'Hey Yami, I know how we can propose to Yugi!' Yami sat up and listened to his brother's latest idea on how to get their lover at the altar. When Atemu was done Yami spoke.

'And you're sure this is going to work Atemu?' Atemu rolled his eyes at how skeptical his brother sounded to him. 'Yes Yami, I'm sure this will work! I saw it in a movie once!' Yami rolled his eyes but agreed to the idea. Suddenly both boys felt hand pulling them up and along. 'What are you doing little one?' Asked Yami as Yugi dragged them along. Yugi stopped and turned to them both with a smirk on his "innocent" face. 'I'm not done with the two of you yet.' And suddenly neither boy was tired anymore.

Xxx

Later that day, Yugi was wondering what to do. He knew what he wanted to get the twins for their birthday. At least he had a general idea. He knew what the twins liked and he knew he was fine with giving them that but he just needed the specifics. He guessed he could get… WAIT, YES! Yugi took out his phone and dialed a number and began to speak when the person on the other end of the line picked up. 'Hey Joey… yeah I need you to go shopping with me… anniversary present for the twins… yeah I know what I'm getting them… I need your opinion… okay, thanks Joey I owe you one!'

Yugi went upstairs to get a shower and get dressed in a black leather shirt and black leather pants with navy blue boots and his favorite black neck belt. The twins were still asleep from their activities earlier that day. Yugi smiled down at them. They really were cute when they were sleeping. Yugi removed the sweaty bangs from their faces and kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the house to meet Joey.

Xxx

When Yugi got to the mall, he found Joey right away. 'Hey Yugi! How ya doing pal? By the way, you're limping.' Yugi smiled up at Joey. 'Hey Joey, thanks for coming here with me. And I'm doing well! And I'm limping because-'Joey cut Yugi off from whatever lie he was about to tell him. 'Yugi, it's your anniversary with the boys. I have Seto so I know what anniversaries are like. So I already know why your limping Yugi.' Yugi blushed the color of the twin's eyes. Suddenly, Ryou and Malik were beside Joey. Yugi looked up in surprise and shock. Joey saw his face and explained.

'I invited them because they can help us with this. Now did you have any ideas for their present Yug?' Yugi smirked and told them his plan. Malik began to laugh. 'And for so long we thought you were the innocent one!' Yugi's smirk grew. 'Let's get going. I can't wait to see the twin's faces when they see this present!'

'Make sure you take a picture so we can see what their faces looked like too!' Yugi assured Ryou that he would take a picture and the boys went off to find what Yugi needed. The whole time Joey had the same though in his mind. "This will remind the twins of the day they got with Yugi! Although, I don't really think that's what they'll be focused on when they see this!' The boys entered the first store, excited to get what Yugi needed for tonight.

Xxx

An hour. That's how long all four boys had been looking around the mall for what they needed. Yugi was getting madder and madder because he couldn't find the right thing. Suddenly Malik sighed and spoke. 'How long should it take to find this one thing!?' Ryou looked over at him. 'Well there aren't many things like that here for him.' Joey looked down at Yugi whose head was down with his bangs covering his face. 'Yugi, maybe it's time to stop looking for the-'Joey stopped at the look in Yugi's eye. He went over to a man.

'I'm looking for something. Can you tell me where it is?' The man acted like he hadn't even heard Yugi. Yugi hadn't found what he wanted, he had been walking around for an hour with a limp, and he was already tired from his morning with the twins. But this man ignoring him and disrespecting him! That was the last straw! Yugi growled and pulled the man down by his shirt until they were face to face. The man was honestly scared when he saw Yugi's face. Yugi was usually a calm person but right now, he was pissed. 'Listen up! Tell me what the hell I want to know or so help me I will push you down a fucking elevator shaft!' The man turned pale and told Yugi what he wanted to know.

Yugi walked back over to the group. 'Let's go. If this next store does not have what I want, I will hurt someone.' All three boys followed their smaller friend, all scared and hoping they would find something. When they finally got to the store, Yugi immediately began to look around. Ryou Joey and Malik followed his lead and began to look too. Finally Yugi grabbed something and after a few minutes, showed it to the boys. 'How about this one?' The three boys turned around and wide smiles spread across their faces. They all spoke at the same time. 'YES!'

Xxx

At home, Yami and Atemu were getting ready for tonight. They had the reservations set up. They were both dressed up in their best suits. Yami had a black shirt with a red tie and Atemu had a red shirt with a black tie. They just needed Yugi to get home. Just then, the boy in question came into the door. He looked over the boys with hungry eyes. 'Hmmm, I see two very sexy things.' Yugi kissed them both. 'I'll be right back boys, I just need to get dressed and we can go out to dinner ok?'

Both boys nodded and Yugi went into their room to get dressed. First he took a shower and got dressed and got everything he needed ready. He left the room with a smirk to go to the kitchen where the boys were. He entered behind them and spoke. 'So boys, how do I look?' Both boys turned around and Yugi snapped a photo. But neither boy cared about that. They were too busy staring at what Yugi was wearing to notice or care.

Yugi was wearing a strapless, backless, blue dress that stopped just after his butt did. He had fishnet stockings and blue high heels. He walked closer to both boys, smirk was still on his face. 'See something you like boys?' Both boys continued to stare until Yami finally spoke and broke the silence. 'Damn.' Atemu nodded and spoke after his brother. 'If we're sexy what are you!?' Yugi spun in the dress and was about to pass both boys to go to the car when they caught him by the arms. First Atemu and then Yami brought him into a white hot kiss that left him breathless both times.

Yami spoke and Yugi was barely able to process the words since his mind was still on the kiss. 'If anyone touches you tonight besides us, there will be hell to pay.' Atemu nodded in agreement with his brother's comment. The twins were about to leave when Yugi grabbed their ties and pulled them down so he could whisper to them. 'That goes for the both of you too. You are both mine!' Just to make sure he got his point across, he gave both boys a hickey. All three boys left for the restaurant once Yugi released them. Yami and Atemu couldn't wait for the plan to happen as they saw Yugi walk in front of them with a sexy sway in his step.

Xxx

When the three got to their destination, Yugi gasped and looked between the twins. 'This is the fanciest place in town.' Both twins kissed Yugi on the cheek and lead him in the restaurant with an answer of 'We know.' Inside the place was beautiful. It had low lighting that made the atmosphere sexy and romantic. There was a spot in the front for the band and a place for dancing to take place. Yami and Atemu pulled back Yugi's chair and he sat down while they took their own seats.

For a while, the boys just talked to each other about small unimportant things. Then a man got on the microphone and began to speak. 'We have a special song request today for the best thing in this person's life.' Suddenly the song came over the speaker and it was You and I by second hand serenade. Yugi stared wide eyed at the boys. 'This is my favorite song!' Both boys just smiled lovingly at their little lover. 'Happy anniversary little one.' They both said.

'Yugi listened to the song and was so happy. The boys really had done so much for him this year. He felt like he hadn't done enough. Yugi listened to the entire song and thought about what he could do. When he got an idea. He was suddenly happy that the three boys were sitting in the back where no one would see them. Yugi got up and went over in front of his lovers and began to dance in front of his lovers. They stared in shock but had no intentions of telling Yugi to stop his VERY sexy dance. When the song stopped so did Yugi much to the disappointment of the twins. He grinned lecherously at the twins. 'Don't worry, I'll dance more when we get home.'

With that the night continued with Yami and Atemu anticipating what was to come tonight. Suddenly there were three glasses of champagne (their 24 it's legal) in front of the three of them. Yami looked at Yugi. 'Yugi, is there something in your glass?' Yugi looked inside his glass from the top then the bottom and the sides. He looked back at the twins with a confused look on his face. 'No.'

Both twins looked like they were about to say something when there was a scream and they all turned to see a brunette with a solid gold ring in her hand. 'Oh Richard thank you!' She kissed the blonde across from her. Yami and Atemu went over to the table. Atemu tried to grab the ring and he would've if that brunette didn't have a death grip on it. She glared at them. 'What are you doing with my ring!?' Atemu and Yami kept pulling on the ring but Atemu spoke 'That ring is for- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

The last part was from the pepper spray the girl had gotten from her purse and had used to spray the twins. In the eyes. The boys were still screaming but it was soon turned to screams of 'ow ow ow ow ow ow' As Yugi pinched their ears and dragged them along. When he got outside the restaurant and released them the boys were about to speak but Yugi stopped them by bringing his hand up. He walked behind both boys. And hit them upside the head.

Yugi went back around to face both boys with his hands on his hips. 'You both just tried to steal an engagement ring! What were you two thinking!?' They didn't get a chance to reply as Yugi went around and hit them both again. Now the boys had pain in their heads, ears, and eyes. That night they slept on the couch. Needless to say, they didn't get a thing that night.

AN: Is it just me or do I put Yugi in a lot of dresses? OH WELL! Thank you to Goku and Chichi Luverr who as always helped me finish a chapter! Wow, she helped me with the first sibling rivalry too!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, first off I want to say I am SOOO sorry for taking forever to update this. It was a combination of school, too many other stories, and of course, my total laziness and procrastination. -.- Not that good of an excuse but there you go. By the way, I have a new story idea BUT I'm not starting it until I finish this one. I might even wait until I finish up for adoption too and I have no idea how long that one is gonna be. As for this story, two more chapters. I was gonna make it 8 chapters long but I have too many stories and not enough time to update. Maybe I'll do more with this one in the future but not in the present. Sorry guys. BUT! On the bright side, the secrets are about to be revealed! ON WITH THE STORY! **First part is a time jump of a month.**

Yami and Atemu got off woke up that morning before Yugi. This may seem abnormal but it was Saturday, the day Yugi always slept in. After a long weak of dealing with (of all the grades) kindergarteners, he deserved it. The boys slowly got up so they didn't disturb him from his slumber and went to the kitchen. The two dragged themselves downstairs, got to the kitchen, and collapsed in a pair of chairs. They were both exhausted. The month had been filled with trying to propose to Yugi with each attempt failing miserably and usually ended with them in pain or on the couch. Both twins were getting madder and madder. Atemu angrily got his breakfast and Yami angrily got his. They both stabbed their food with their forks before viciously biting it off the fork. How hard could it be? How hard should this possibly-

Yami suddenly stopped with his fork inches from his face and dropped it. He smacked himself in the face. He began to bang his head into the table repeatedly saying "Stupid stupid stupid!" Atemu was looking at his brother, convinced he had gone mad. Finally Yami lifted his head and looked over at Atemu. "Why can't we just wake Yugi up and ask him now?" Atemu was at a loss for words. They had tried so many ways to propose to Yugi. They had been tackled by football players, hit in the head with baseballs, been sprayed with pepper spray, were lit on fire but that's a story for another time, and all this time it was this simple… They really were stupid…

Yami and Atemu quietly went inside their room where Yugi was still asleep and shook Yugi gently until he was awake. The small boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the two boys in front of him. A look of shock came on his face as both boys got down on one knee and Atemu held out a box while Yami opened the top of it to reveal a diamond ring inlaid with rubies that cost more than most people made in their entire life. Yugi looked down at them in shock and the two boys spoke in unison. "Yugi, will you marry us?"

Yugi looked between the two boys with an unreadable expression and sighed before standing. The twins stood, confused as Yugi went into one of his drawers and brought out a CD. They watched as he popped it in and they sat back and watched while he had his arms crossed over his chest. The twins looked at the screen in confusion.

On the screen appeared a drunk Yami and Atemu and it looked like they were in a church. Yami spoke while Atemu just laughed drunkenly. "A-are you getting this? Yeah? G-Great ok! Let's get this party started!" The three watched as Yami took a bottle of Vodka and took a long drink from it, draining half the bottle. Then Yami gave the bottle to Atemu who finished the bottle off. They fell over themselves as they walked up to an altar laughing where a very sober Yugi stood trying not to laugh. The two boys came up to him and stood on the other side of him. A blonde girl with a white tank top and a purple jack, purple skirt, and purple boots stood before them. She smirked and spoke.

"Dearly beloved blah blah blah. Holy matrimony yada yada yada. Yeah, let's just skip all that. Anyone who thinks these people shouldn't tie the knot? " No one said anything so the blonde spoke again. "Ok you two where's the ring?" Yami dug into his ring and pulled something out… but instead of a ring, it was a soda can tab. Atemu took the ring from his brother and put it on Yugi's finger. Yugi sighed but allowed it. The blonde spoke again. "Ok you two now kiss!" Yami grabbed Yugi and began to kiss him while Atemu went around and kissed Yugi's neck. They soon switched positions and fell to the ground out of the view of the camera and all that could be heard was a moan. The cd ended.

The twins turned to Yugi who had a smirk on his lips and a soda can tab being twirled around in his hand. Finally Atemu spoke. "So let me get this straight? Technically, we're all already married." Yugi nodded slowly with the smirk still on his lips and Atemu spoke again. "And when did this happen?"

"Remember that time we took that trip to Vegas? You two woke up in our hotel room with no memory of the night." Both boys groaned. The only thing they had remembered of that trip was a poker table and a constantly full shot glass. Finally Yami sighed and spoke. "Well anything else to tell us? You're a government agent you have a twin sister you're eloping with Kaiba?"

I'm pregnant." Later, when the boys woke up from fainting, they at first thought Yugi was kidding but Yugi shook his head and told them he was serious. "I went to the doctors last week and they told me the news. I didn't tell you because I thought- no scratch that- I KNEW you would faint. I was right."

Yami and Atemu blushed and Yami spoke first. "Well Yugi this is great! But how is this even possible for you!? We of all people should know by now that you're a boy so how are you pregnant… and where is the baby coming out?"

Yugi blushed. "They don't know how it got there but it seems I have a reproductive system like a girl's so yes, I am able to get pregnant. And as for where the baby will come out, my bottom… that's gonna hurt." Atemu gave Yugi a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Xxx

Nine months later Yami was regretting those words. Here's how it all happened. It was the wedding day since the boys wanted to redo everything the right way with a real ring and the correct vows. Yami and Atemu stood in their tuxes at the altar, scared as hell. They distracted themselves by arguing over who would get to kiss Yugi first. Everyone watched the twins wondering when they would knock it off. They finally did when Yugi appeared although it was probably because the small boy threatened to walk out on them. The boys quickly straightened up and turned to Yugi.

He walked up to them in his suit and took his place. Yugi's stomach had become very swollen over the course of his pregnancy. The proper vows were said and a diamond ring inlaid with rubies was put on Yugi's finger. The priest spoke. "Do you Atemu Sennen take Yugi Mouto to be your husband?" Yami said I do. "Do you Atemu Sennen tale Yugi to be you're your husband?" Atemu said I do. "Do you Yugi Mouto take Atemu Sennen and Yami Sennen to be your husbands?" Yugi said I and then held his stomach in pain. He looked up at the twins in obvious pain.

"Hospital… now…" The twins being the cool calm sophisticated men that they were… started panicking. They ran around starting to try and find the car when they remembered that the church had been in walking distance… that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do with a nine months pregnant Yugi who could give birth at any time. They started to run around yelling for a doctor when Yugi grabbed both their arms in a death grip. He looked about ready to kill them both and when he spoke it was through his teeth. "I'm in pain, giving birth, and now I have a headache. You two wanted to walk to the church, you two did the wedding today after I told you make sure everything was ready _yesterday_, you two got this son of a bitch in me, and now, you're gonna get the little bastard out got me!?" The boys looked at their husband/ fiancé in fear as they laid him down on the ground.

The two boys sent the witnesses for the wedding which basically consisted of friends and family away. The two removed Yugi's pants and Yami sat between Yugi's legs which now had his bottom in the air while Atemu held onto the boy's hand. Yami spoke in a shaking voice. "Ok Yugi, push!" It's a good thing the twin's mother was an actual doctor because Yami fainted as soon as he saw Yugi pushing and Atemu was the same. She sighed and continued the rest of the birth while her sons remained unconscious. When she was done with the baby she put it aside and with a smile she spoke.

"Congratulations Yugi it's a healthy baby… oh wait, no there's another one!" Yugi looked back at his mother in law in disbelief and then looked down at his husbands. They looked so angelic sleeping like that. Yugi turned around to their mother and spoke.

"When your sons wake up, I might have to kill them for this you know." Yami and Atemu's mother just shrugged and went back to telling Yugi to push. An hour later, the babies were delivered and Atemu and Yami had woken up. They all sat in chairs with Yugi lying across two chairs. There had been a blanket in one of the cars and it was now draped across him.

The twins smiled at Yugi and leaned in to kiss him but he stopped them. They looked at him in confusion as he spoke with a glare. "You two aren't even touching me for the next three months." They stared at him with their mouths wide open in shock and fear. Finally the twin's mother came out. Of course Atemu and Yami began to fight about who got the baby first until their mother spoke.

"You can all hold one, Yugi had triplets." Yami and Atemu turned a whole new kind of pale as they turned to Yugi who had a calm expression on his face. Finally the twins spoke at the same time again. "Tri- Trip- Triplets?" They both fainted once again and Yugi sighed and took the three baby boys in his hands. He looked between them and spoke even though he knew they couldn't understand him.

"Promise me, when you grow up you won't be wimps like your fathers." Yugi knew they didn't understand but for some reason it seemed like they gave a slight nod before going back to giggling. Yugi sighed and looked at the twins then turned back to his mother in law. "You know, I really have five kids." She looked at him in shock but then Yugi continued. "I have the three in my arms and the other two who I call my husbands."

Xxx

Two years later they all decided to try again with the wedding. Everything went smoothly too. Until it was time for Yugi to say I do. Just as the words were about to leave his lips a man in all black came in, waving a gun around. "Everybody but your hands in the-" That's as far as he got before Yugi took the book in the priest's hands and threw it at the man, knocking him down in the process. Yugi went over to the man and pulled him up by the front of his black shirt.

"Get out of this church now." It had been a long time since Yugi had activated his shadow powers but he was getting very, very mad. The man looked on in shock and fear as Yugi's shadow began to grow into a demon in front of him. Yugi dropped the man and he ran away crying. Yugi's children ran up to him. Heba was in front with his hair like Yugi's and his tan like Atemu's with amethyst eyes. Next was little Hub who was just like Yami except for having a slight tan like Atemu. Then there was Kana who looked just like Atemu except he was slightly pale. Needless to say the two were always fighting, arguing and competing. And Heba being just like Yugi was always the one to break them up. Right now Heba spoke.

"Mommy, mommy, what just happened?" The three boys had gotten so used to calling Yugi mommy and Yugi was just so used to hearing it by now that he didn't even try to correct it. Yugi took a calming breath before turning around and kneeling down in front of the twins. "It's was nothing boys. He just made mommy a bit upset that's all. Go sit back down ok?" The three boys smiled up at Yugi and ran to their seats while Yugi walked back up to the twins.

"You know someday, we're going to have to see if they inherited our shadow powers." Yugi and Atemu agreed with the muttered statement from Yami. They hadn't done so yet, only because if they did and the three became aware of their powers, who knows what might happen. They were two years old, even Heba could be a loose cannon at time. They had a hard time controlling the three boys already.

"When they're thirteen. Then we'll check. Until then we just watch for any signs of their powers." The two nodded in agreement with Yugi's statement and the wedding continued. The priest spoke and finally asked Yugi if he would take Yami and Atemu to be his husbands to whom he replied, I do. Finally the priest said the words "You may kiss the bride!"

Of course this started an argument about who got to kiss Yugi first. Yugi growled. He had just about enough of this. His first wedding had been with Yami and Atemu drunk with a soda can tab ring. The next wedding he had given birth. This wedding someone came and tried to rob them all and Yugi would be damned if he didn't get this right this time. Yugi stomped on Atemu's foot as hard as he could. Atemu opened his mouth to scream which was when Yugi leaned up and kissed him. Finally he back off and harshly grabbed Yami's tie before bring him down into a kiss as well. He backed off and spoke. "If you two ruin this wedding so help me god I will-"

"Ahem." Yugi turned to look at Joey who discretely pointed at the section where everyone's kids were. They were all listening and the last thing the boys needed was for them to pick up a few of the meaner words Yugi said. Yugi took a deep breath and just said "Be good." Everyone let forth a sigh of relief, all knowing that wasn't what Yugi was about to say.

Xxx

Everyone was in the dining room talking and eating at a table reserved for the family and main group of friends. Joey, who was sitting next to Yugi, spoke. "Now you two can have your honeymoon!" Yami and Atemu blushed but to the surprise of everyone, Yugi did not. Yami and Atemu's mom looked at Yugi in surprise. "You haven't told the yet?"

"I didn't want them to faint before we were married again." The boys looked between Yugi and his mother before Yugi spoke again. "I'm pregnant again." Everyone continued eating, unfazed as Yami and Atemu fainted, their heads hitting the cake. Heba looked up at Yugi.

"Don't you think you should do something about that mommy?" Yugi stood and went over to the twins. He raised their head which were now covered in cake. He took a finger and got some of the cake off of Yami's face before sticking the now frosting covered finger in his mouth. "This is some really good cake." Soon Yugi and his three sons were eating off the boys faces while everyone else laughed and kept eating. Needless to say, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Hub and Kana had a very eventful rest of their les together. But that's a story for another time.

AN: I FINALLY got this done! Now I need to go update up for adoption, the new dancer, and the return of the fourth. And later on I need to update picture perfect… all this while a very tempting PS3 is sitting so close to me… this will be hard.


End file.
